A round of golf often involves several people playing the game together. Each person playing in a group plays with their own ball. Most golf balls are white, and are very similar in appearance, often varying only in the brand name stamped on the ball. Because golf balls look so similar, it is common for the players to get confused as to whose ball is whose. In some instances, more than one person uses the same brand of golf ball, making it even more difficult for the players to distinguish their golf balls.
To alleviate this problem, it is common for one or more players to mark their golf ball with a distinguishing mark to be able to tell it apart from the others. For instance, it is possible to simply carry a marker in ones golf bag and use it to mark the golf ball. Some markers are specifically available in a miniature size so that they are convenient to carry in a golf bag.
Other more sophisticated methods of marking golf balls also exist. For instance, the G-STAMP, sold by Golf Projects International, is a stamp system for marking a golf ball. The G-STAMP is complicated to use, and requires removal of a protective cap and release of a locking mechanism that keeps the stamp closed. In addition, the user must dial in a letter combination on the GSTAMP. Once the letters are set, the ink pad must be opened, and the GSTAMP must be pressed down a few times to put ink on the letters. Finally, a golf ball is inserted into the GSTAMP and the user presses the GSTAMP to stamp the golf ball. If not enough ink has been applied to the ink pad, the GSTAMP may not successfully mark the ball, and the user must remove the golf ball, reapply ink to the ink pad, prime the stamp mechanism by pressing down several times, and then try again to mark the golf ball. In addition to shortcomings due to the inking method, the device is large, which makes it inconvenient to carry around in a golf bag. Finally, it is relatively complicated to use.
Other golf ball stamping devices also exist. A smaller, simpler method of stamping a golf ball is to apply a simple stamp to the surface of a golf ball. An example of such a stamp system is the “One Stroke” golf ball stamp available from Superior Rubber Stamp & Seal, of Wichita, Kans. A similar device, simply called a “golf ball stamp” is available from Innovative Stamps of Moraga, Calif. While the “One Stroke” golf ball stamper requires that you apply ink to the stamp before applying the stamp to a golf ball, the “golf ball stamp” is self-inking.
Both devices suffer from the same shortcoming in attempting to mark a golf ball. Because the “One Stroke” golf ball stamper and the “golf ball stamp” have a small, flat stamp area, and because a golf ball has a curved surface, it is often difficult to hold the stamp surface against the golf ball in such a way as to apply a legible stamp to the golf ball. Instead, when applying the pressure to cause the stamp to mark a golf ball, the stamp will often slide across the curved surface of the golf ball, leaving a smeared mark. Thus, there is a need in the art for a golf ball stamp that is easy to use and that reliably applies a legible stamp to a golf ball.